In the palace after the wedding
by MostazalsLord
Summary: Immediate sequel to "Midna's wedding". T mainly for language. Two-shot. The wedding is over, now it's time for Link and Midna to live their lives together, minding their royal duties and, of course, their own lives as a married couple. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I say "I'll write a sequel" I really mean it (and you can be sure it's true), just needed to make a plot and think about the details. Once again, this fic was written with the help of the former Zelda Fan456 (he gave me several ideas for the plot, so if you're gonna thank me for this fic, don't forget to thank him), now known as The Prince of Torture. He has a couple of fics about The Legend of Zelda and one of them is actually pretty funny( a lot), with dares and questions. You should look it up if you're a fan of The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess (LoZ:TTP for short) and want to laugh a while. There is yet another one like that fic, but longer (ask me if you're willing to know its name). Well, enough of this, ladies and gentlemen I present you the immediate sequel to "Midna's wedding". May you have a nice reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ:TTP, I'm just one of the many fans it has (a very crazy one). However, I will own a mint ice cream..._soon_! .**

Right when the wedding party was over, everyone cheered the just married couple. It was a very nice party for the twili (not just because now their princess was married, but also because they won't be putting up with her odd whims anymore), specially for the historians, who besides of dancing, drinking, talking and having fun, were taking notes of this event, since it was the first time such thing took place in the twilight realm.

And as for what concerns to Link and Midna, the new king and queen of the twilight realm, they enjoyed their wedding a lot. Even after everyone else left them alone in the dancing stage, Link and Midna kept dancing slowly, but no music was being played, and no sound was made, actually, the couple was pretty much inside their own little world in that moment.

Midna's head was buried in Link's chest, the only music she was able to hear, was perhaps, the beats of his heart.

So deep was the silence, that Link had no problem at all listening to his wife's breath.

They didn't care for the time in that moment of their lives, but that didn't mean it stopped existing, hence, the time for sleeping eventually came, so did the signs of tiredness.

"_Goddesses, I'm the happiest man on any realm_" Link thought as he kept dancing with his wife, until he felt Midna was kinda heavier, like if she had passed out and stopped standing on her own.

"Midna?" The blonde asked, gently grabbing her chin and raising it so he could see her face.

"Uhm...I'm sorry, I feel a little bit..." she said, hugging her husband in a rather tighter way " tired, and despite you're not a furry wolf now, you're still kind of a good pillow"

Link chuckled when he heard that compliment "We've been dancing for quite a while, don't you think?"the blonde asked "we should go get some sleep" he added with a smirk on his face.

Midna grinned when she heard that "You're right, tomorrow we can think about our honeymoon, right?" she inquired gazing at his blue eyes.

"Of course" he replied stroking her hair.

Thus, they stopped dancing, and began to head towards the royal chamber. It wasn't a long trip, just a few minutes away from their previous spot.

Once they got in there, both yawned and stretched, and eventually, Link looked around to check out his new room, they very same room he was gonna share with his wife.

Midna caught sight of Link's action, so she asked something.

"So, what you say? nice, huh?" Midna asked.

It was nice, indeed. Several ornaments of incalculable value all over the walls, a green carpet covering some of the floor, a few windows with what seemed to be silver frames, a mirror and a big bed for two, among many other things.

"Yeah"he said "It's actually pretty nice" he added still checking out the room, barely having enough time to process the amount of invaluable things that room had inside.

"Very well then"she stated as she walked towards the bed and then sat on it. She stared at her husband, amused "You're not planning on sleeping on the carpet, are you?" she asked giggling.

"I-I'm not" the blonde stuttered "It's just that I didn't expect this room to be like this. I mean not even Zelda has a room like this one" he added.

"I made a few changes to this room when it became mine" she stated.

"Wait just a second, this chamber wasn't always yours?" the hero inquired.

"Well, it used to be my parent's chamber, then mine when they passed away and now..."she looked at Link with a rather mischievous smile on her face "_ours_..."

"Errr...right, makes sense" he said.

Midna rolled her eyes before uttering any more words "Of course it makes sense, Mr. Important Hero"she said "Now...I'm quite happy to be married with you already, but I'm pretty sure both of us need to get some sleep, right?" she inquired.

Link yawned "Yes, you're right"he replied.

Midna was now completely over the bed "So...what are you waiting for?" she asked "Come here..." she worded tapping the other side of the bed.

Not expecting anything other than getting a nice sleep, Link walked carelessly towards the bed and rested on it.

Both, Link and Midna had their clothes on, they were just relaxing on the bed, inches away from each other.

A silence imposed its presence, but got cut off when Link talked.

"You know, this bed is actually better than the one of my hou..."but the blonde didn't manage to utter the whole sentence, his wife was staring at him and in less than it takes to blink she wrapped her arms around him.

"_I got you!_" She yelled wrapping her arms around him.

Link let out a gasp of surprise, not fully understanding what was going on. Last thing he recalled before passing out, was the sound of a shirt getting ripped up and something that struck his head.

The twili historians are not totally sure of what in Din's name happened after the former twilight princess yelled those words, what they do know however, is that whatever happened in the royal chamber of the king and the queen in that moment, would not be revealed, at least for now. Since they're based on Link's words, the further generations of twili historians would know that moment as "the blackout", because the twilight king passed out in that moment and doesn't really recall anything (No, Midna did not agree to narrate that part so the further generations could know what happened). Nonetheless, there is one small clue of what might had happened: the king's tunic was found ripped up next day (but it was fixed later that same day) and a window in the chamber was broken.

Anyways, when the dawn of the next day arrived (well, the time of the dawn, since in the twilight realm it was always twilight), Link woke up and tried to stretch, but when he did, he found out that Midna was cuddling to him.

"So cute..."he mumbled, trying no to wake her up, but to no avail, she was awake as well.

"Uhm, morning Link"she said as she opened her eyes, still cuddling to him.

"Good morning Midna" he worded with a smirk on his face.

Yes, apparently it was gonna be a quiet morning for both of them, no interruptions at all, just them.

However, duty was going to call once again. This time the hero was not going to be requested to save the world, but to mind his new duties, his royal duties to be more accurate.

"Well, we should get off the bed, don't you think?"the blonde proposed, willing to start the day.

Midna grabbed his arm tightly "Ny-ah! Don't wanna, stay a little longer please" she replied closing her eyes not willing to let her husband get away for any reason.

"Fine" he said hugging her.

Both felt comfortable and warm in that moment, but as it often happens between couples, the best thing was, that they were together. Nonetheless, life had other plans. Suddenly the door opened and an old twili, likely a member of the council, stepped in and kneeled before the couple, causing them to turn their attention to him.

"Your Majesties, I'm sorry to interrupt your private time, but your royal presence is requested at the throne room in this moment"he stated.

Link raised an eyebrow while looking at the twili "_our presence is requested at the throne room?Why?_"

he thought.

Midna, who still haven't released Link from her grip by then, stared at the bowed twili "Whatever the problem might be, can't it wait a little longer?" she inquired purring and rubbing Link's arm with her head, pretty much like a kitten.

"Your Highness, three of your most important citizens in the twilight realm had requested a royal audience, for they're uneasy and might be looking for your wise advice in these odd, yet peaceful, times" the old twili worded "I'm aware of your wedding and your wish to spend some private time, but these people _really _want your help" he added.

Link glared at the old twili before turning to his wife "I believe we should go check out those citizens"

Midna frowned when she heard that but then she sighed "oh, fine let's go, but once we're done you and me have to talk about something" she stated.

"Of course, once we're done" the blonde stated.

"Your Majesties, do you wish something for breakfast before?"the old twili asked.

"I'll have a toast"Link replied.

The old twili stared at Link bewildered "Your Highness, I don't have the minimal idea of what in the goddesses name is that" he said.

Midna rolled her eyes before uttering some words to enlighten the old twili's ignorance "That''s a food eaten in the light realm, but don't worry, just have a servant to bring us the usual" Midna worded before yawning.

"Yes, right away Your Highness" the old twili said bowing before he left the chamber, shutting the door behind him.

Link stared at the door for a few seconds before turning his attention to Midna "What's the usual?"

the blonde inquired.

"You'll find out later"she said getting off the bed "Now go get dressed, we don't want my people to see how gorgeous you're without a shirt, do we?"she asked giggling as she looked at her husband.

Link looked at himself. He was, indeed, shirtless and almost naked (of course, no _intimate_ parts at sight), which made him ask something. Eventually, he was surprised.

"What in Farore's name happened?" the hero inquired.

"Nobody sleeps with the clothes on, Link" Midna replied bluntly.

"I know, but I'm not used to sleeping _almost_ naked!"the blonde shouted looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well, it's kind of a long story" she said "Yesterday we were tired, yes, but, we could say you fell asleep right away" she added.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Link raising an eyebrow.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" she inquired.

Link shook his head, still confused by the situation.

"Jeez, you got struck really hard"she said grimacing, her right hand on her head "It's a long story, but I'll tell you later, ok?" she proposed.

By then Link was grabbing his clothes, which somehow ended up on the floor"Fine, but I'm still confused" the hero stated "And where is my shirt?" he added when he realized his shirt was nowhere to be seen.

Midna pulled out Link's shirt from somewhere in the bed"You mean, _this_?" she asked holding Link's ripped up shirt in her left hand as she played with it.

"My shirt! What happened to it?" the blonde demanded when he caught sight of his shirt.

"You didn't need it last night, so I got rid of it" she replied.

"What? Midna, there was no need to rip it up!" the hero shouted angrily "Was it?"he inquired fearing there was, indeed, a good reason.

Midna smiled devilish, then she replied "Well...originally, there was, but let's drop that affair for now, shall we?. Midna sighed before continuing the conversation "Link, don't worry for your shirt. I'll have my servants to fix it, ok?"she proposed.

"How long is gonna take?" the blonde asked "I didn't bring any other clothes with me!" he stated.

"I don't know, it might take a while" she said "ah, but you're not gonna use _those_ clothes today anyways" Midna added.

"What?"Link inquired.

"Here"she said pulling out some fancy clothes from a chest "those were my father's, but I think they'll suit you for now"she stated.

"You want me to use these?"the blonde asked looking at the clothes he just received from his wife "_I don't like these clothes at all, they're way too fancy_"he thought.

"Just for now Link, we can get some more clothes later if you want" Midna proposed.

Link put the fancy clothes on, he didn't like them a bit, they were too fancy, even for a king he thought.

He then walked towards the mirror in the chamber and stared at his reflex.

"Woah! I-I..." the blonde began to stutter.

"Impressive, you really look like a king with those on" Midna stated once she caught sigh of Link's reflex.

"I never thought I could look like this" he stated.

Then someone knocked at the door of the room and then a voice was heard from behind it "Your Majesties? I've brought your breakfast, the usual as miss Midna requested"

"Come in" Midna said.

The door opened and a young twili stepped in with a silver tray in his hands, which had something that looked pretty much like bread.

"Your Majesties"the servant said bowing "where should I leave your breakfast?"

"Give it to me" Midna said grabbing the tray "I'll take care of that, thanks for your services" she added.

"Is there something else Your Highness would like to request?"the servant asked.

"No, you're dismissed" Midna replied.

The servant bowed once more and went out of the room,shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I guess you should be hungry by now, aren't you?" she inquired.

"I'm starving, but what's this thing exactly?" the blonde asked as he pointed at the food on the silver tray.

"This is twili bread, it's pretty much like the bread of your realm" she replied.

"And that thing next to it?" the hero asked once more, gesturing at something that looked like butter.

"That's something my people put on the twili bread so it tastes better. Sweet if you ask"Midna said.

"Well, it's food, and that's enough, let's eat, shall we?"

And thus they began to eat the food, eventually Link ate way faster than Midna, since he was used to eating like that.

Not a quarter of hour past before they were done, so they walked towards the throne room and sat on their respective thrones. So far there had been no problems whatsoever, but the problems would start to come later.

"Very well then, the audience has started!" Midna stated in a loud tone, clapping her hands a couple of times.

Link looked at his wife before people started to come seeking advice "Midna, what's an audience, exactly?"he whispered at her ear.

"Oh, right, I didn't told you about this. You'll see Link, ehmm, this is one of the many things I must do every day to keep the realm under control" she said "What I'm mean to do, well, what we're mean to do since you're the king already, is to sit here for a while listening to the requests of the people, then answer them. Some of the twili might come up with questions, others might come looking for advices and another group of twili might come looking for authorization for performing a certain action" she added.

"Ah, I see"the blonde said "_crap, I'm actually not pretty good at giving advices_" he thought grimacing.

The first twili came walking through the main gate of the palace, and was now heading right to the thrones where Link and Midna were sitting.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with this" she whispered when she caught sight of Link's expression.

The twili finally reached the thrones, and kneeled before Link and Midna before raising his head to address to the twilight king and the twilight queen.

"Your Majesties, I've witnessed your wedding and is my most sincere wish to congratulate both of you for deciding to start a new life together. May the goddesses bless you"the twili citizen said, bowing.

Midna smiled when she heard that "_First request I must listen to and it's already nice, awesome_" she thought "Thanks my citizen, may the goddesses bless you as well, but I think you didn't came here just to congratulate us, did you? She inquired.

"You're right Your Highness, I didn't come here just for that. I'm here before you to request, some answers" the twili citizen said, without standing up.

"What is your question?" Midna asked.

"Many of the historians are willing to know more about our current king, Your Highness Link, for this is the first time in our history that a light-dweller relates to a twili" the twili citizen said, making a pause and gulping his own spit when he saw Link raising an eyebrow, which caused him to to remain kneeled and with the head very down"_Goddesses! No wonder why his foes fear him, even without his sword at hand, he still inspires some fear, even more with the clothes of our former king on_" the twili citizen thought before uttering any further words "The request of the historians is to have Your Highness Link to tell us some of his life, so we can clear any doubts we might have and the further generations can know about this great moment of our history" he added, expecting to get scolded for daring to request such thing, for he was used to getting that treat from the royalty since he was a kid. However, he was proven wrong when the king replied to his request.

"Link, what do you say about this?" Midna inquired as she rested one of her hands on a cheek, her head leaning towards Link.

"How could I deny such request? It's completely normal that the twili are willing to know more about me" the hero stated "when does it would be a good time for me to tell the historians about myself?" he added.

The twili citizen couldn't believe what he just heard, he was expecting something like: how dare you to request such thing, you'll be spending a couple of days in the dungeons without any food whatsoever!. Great was his relief when he heard Link's response.

"A-any time you wish,You Highness" he babbled, glad to know the king didn't punish him.

"Very well then, the first meeting is to be hold today, four hours from now" Link stated.

"Yes, Your Highness, it will be done" the hero citizen as he stood up "Until then, Your Majesties" he added before heading towards the exit so he could arrange the preparations for the meeting.

"That one wasn't hard, was it?" Midna inquired.

"Not at all"the blonde said "but I never thought I would be asked to tell a bunch of historians about my life, I never thought I was gonna be this..."he added before pausing.

"Important?"the queen suggested.

"Right" he replied.

"Well, now you are important" she stated "for the twili, for this realm, for the story books, for me..."she added.

"I'm not sure if I can be a good king" Link said as he frowned, Midna staring at him "but I'm pretty sure I'll do everything within my reach to keep you safe from anything"Link added grabbing one of Midna's hands.

Midna smirked once she heard that "the role of the knight in a golden armor suits you quite well, wolfie" she stated "But don't worry for being a good king, I'm quite sure you'll become a great king, with my help of course" she added.

"If you trust in me, that's more than enough"the king said caressing her hand.

Midna smirked when she heard that, and so focused she was on enjoy every second of her time with Link, that she didn't realize another twili was heading towards them to make a request.

"Your Majesties..." the twili said bowing before kneeling "I've come here looking for your wise advice and authorization in these new times".

Midna released her hand from Link's, so she had both of her hands placed on her throne "Stand up and speak" she said looking at the twili before her.

The twili stood up as commanded, before uttering any more words " With the fall of Zant, The Usurper, we're to live peaceful days ahead in our realm but..."he paused before continuing "many of your citizens, including me, are concerned about the final fate of our most powerful relics" the twili added.

Midna thought she knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure"Which relics?" Midna inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Your Highness, I'm, of course, talking about The Fused Shadows" he replied.

"The Fused Shadows were shattered in the light realm" Midna stated.

"So... it's true?"the twili exclaimed with his eyes widened, barely giving any credit to his ears "Your Highness found The Fused Shadows?" he shouted.

Link stared at the glad twili "Tell me, why are you so happy for that?" the king asked, not being so sure of what to expect.

The twili calmed down before replying "Your Majesty Link, I was raised with the education most of the nobles posses in this realm, and despite many of them have not a big devotion for our story, I do"he said "I know a lot about our story, specially when it comes to talk about The Fused Shadows" he added.

"I did find The Fused Shadows, with the help of your king" she said giving her husband a smile "and in case you wonder, yes, I used them as well. But, as I stated before, they were shattered in the light realm while I was on my quest to save this realm and the light realm." she added.

"Your Highness, may I ask how did The Fused Shadows got shattered during your quest?"the twili inquired, eager to listen an answer.

"Ganondorf shattered them, now their remains lie somewhere under the sands of Gerudo desert" Midna replied bluntly.

"_Every _part got shattered?" the twili asked.

"No, actually just the upper part got shattered, the rest of the parts should be intact I guess. They should be near the shattered remains of the other part"she worded.

"Understood. You'll see, Your Highness, me and some others twili are willing to retrieve those remains and fix them" the twili stated "if, you're willing to allow us" he added.

"You can fix such thing?" Link demanded confused .

"Yes my king, we can fix it in a while, but we need it to do so" the twili replied.

"Why do you wish to retrieve it?" Midna asked.

"My queen, we're not the only ones with the power to fix and use the relic of our ancestors, The Dark Interlopers. If The Fused Shadows ever happen to fall in the wrong hands, well..." the twili said in a grim tone.

"_Well, with Zant dead, I don't think there is gonna be some power-hungry bastard anytime soon, this citizen seems to be quite suitable for the task his proposing_" Midna thought before uttering any further words "I understand. You and your group have my authorization to retrieve and fix our ancestor's relics, but remember, once you're done you must immediately hand them to me, understood?" Midna said.

"Yes, yes Your Highness!I shall depart right away!" the twili yelled excitedly as he began to head towards the main door of the palace.

"Proceed with extreme caution, remember you cannot expose to the light of that realm without protection" Midna warned.

"I will Your Majesty!" the twili shouted before leaving the palace.

Link looked at his wife " I thought the twili were not able to withstand the light of my realm" he said.

"We can't, unless we use some very powerful magic to protect ourselves" Midna stated.

"You know Midna, I'm not quite sure about this" Link whispered.

"About what, exactly?" Midna asked in a slightly worried tone.

"The Fused Shadows, weren't those an evil power?" the king asked.

"Yes but, Link, the only twili mad enough to try to master the power of The Fused Shadows is Zant, and he's now dead, remember?" the queen said before uttering more words "Besides, the twili who just left the palace is right, The Fused Shadows should not fall in the wrong hands. I'm currently the only twili strong enough to handle their power and...you know...actually they cannot be utterly destroyed by anyone, not even Ganon. Despite they can be shattered so they won't work anymore, they can be fixed as well"Midna stated "I better keep The Fused Shadows for myself, for they would cause way too much harm if they are to be in anyone's else hands. The harm can be even greater if they are to be used by someone with bad intentions" she added.

"But, wouldn't be better to leave them in the desert?" the hero inquired.

"I'm not taking the risk. As long as they remain there, anyone looking for them could find them in a while with no problem, and as I already said, it would be dangerous to let someone else use them. "

"What about you?" Link said with worry.

"Huh, me?" Midna worded raising an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" she added as she stared at her husband, with a look of confusion on her face.

"When you first used The Fused Shadows, I thought you lost control of them. I was very worried when I found out using them exhausted you, a lot... you almost pass out" Link stated recalling such memory as he lowed his head a bit "A-and...I don't wanna think what could have happened, if you had used The Fused Shadows for longer..." the hero babbled.

"Link..." she said grabbing his arm and clutching to him, her eyes shut "I'm not using them again, not for now, I just wanna keep them under my watch so they don't fall in the wrong hands, besides..." she worded before continuing "I'm stronger than before. I won't be passing out if I ever have the need to use them again" she added.

"Stronger?" the hero inquired.

Midna opened her eyes and looked at Link "Yes, stronger, much stronger" she said "Do you know why?" she asked.

"I don't" the blonde replied.

Midna laughed a little "because now, I'm with you. Just to think about you... makes me feel nothing on any realm can hurt me." she stated "makes me feel I can do anything" she added.

Link place his right hand on one of Midna's cheeks " I would never let anything or anyone hurt you" he stated "that's why I ask you about your decision, are you sure?" he inquired.

Midna slowly stroke his hand with her own before removing it "I am. I hope you trust me" she worded.

"Always"he said before giving her a peck, which caused her to blush a little.

A guard approached tot he royal couple and bowed before them, thus, getting their attention.

"Speak"Midna said.

"Your Highness, there is yet another citizen looking for your wisdom in order to enlighten your people's doubts"the guard declared.

"Let him come" the queen stated.

So, another twili stepped in the palace, heading for the thrones. He seemed to be a noble twili, yet somehow different from the standards for nobles. He finally reached the thrones, and kneeled before Link and Midna, just like the rest of the citizen who came before.

**Well, I guess I should end this chapter here (this is a two-shot and I guess a chapter shouldn't be too long if the fic is a two-shot).**

**Random reader: ...**

**Me:Don't worry next chapter will be up soon.**

**Random reader: :)**

**Me: It's almost finished and...**

**Random reader: just STFU and get to work!**

**Me: O.O**

**Random reader: Sorry, I just want to read more.**

**Me: just be patient.**

**Random reader: I hate waiting...**

**Me: uhmm...whatever. Back to the point.**

**You feel like stating something about this fic? Use the review button. Don't forget you can PM any further question you have. Ah, by the way, the fic I told you about (the one written by The Prince of Torture) is called "The Legend of Zelda: The awful realm of torture". And, The Prince of Torture, if you're reading this, thanks for the help bud, I hope you enjoy your summer vacations (don't forget to update your fics as well!). Chapter 2 will be up soon. May you have a nice day (all of you).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fic so far. Here is chapter two. **

**Me: there, quick update.**

**Random reader: I don't know... maybe.**

**Me:... me lleva.**

**Random reader: what does that mean?**

**Me: just read the chapter, mkay?**

**Random reader: okay :)**

**Me: -.- whatever, back to the point.**

**As you may recall, another twili citizen came looking for answers from our protagonists. He will get what he seeks, but regarding Link and Midna...hmm...maybe they will get some nice private time...or maybe they won't. Of course, you'll have to read in order to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ:TTP, only this plot, nonetheless, I do own an horde of imaginary capybaras.**

"Your Majesties..." the twili said, still kneeling before them.

"Stand up"Midna commanded, and the twili did so "What brings you before me, noble citizen?" the queen inquired, not having an idea of what the twili was about to ask.

"Your Highness, I, Nemeril Utmar, had come before you to request answers" Nemeril said as he stared at both, the king and the queen of the twilight realm.

"What's the question then? Midna inquired.

"_Goddesses!Now what?_" the king thought.

"My queen, old is the story of our people, so are our laws. One of those laws is, as you may remember, that there must be always someone to rule our people. And despite your citizens are very happy for your wedding and your new life, we cannot help but wonder..." Nemeril said, making a pause after that.

Midna raised an eyebrow "Go on, what do you wonder?" she demanded.

"whether you will give or not, to your people an..." Nemeril paused before uttering any further words, so he could think a little bit better about what he was about to say, and maybe think about the consequences "heir" he finished, gulping some of his own spite as he finished talking.

Link's eyes widened when he heard that, not willing to give any credit to his own ears.

"What?" the king demanded, surprised by such question, which caught him pretty much off guard.

"An heir, Your Highness. Every twili on this realm is concerned about having someone to take care of this realm, once both of Your Majesties had passed away, day I expect to arrive in a very far away future, for our people feels comfortable and safe under your reign" Nemeril stated.

Midna, who had remained silent for a brief moment, spoke up "Fear not for the very odd chance of our people being leaderless, for they will get an heir"Midna worded.

Link, who was bewildered by such affair, stared at his wife, his jaw dropped in a rather funny way, for a twilight king "You mean we will..."he babbled, but got cut off by Midna when she waved her left hand.

She sighed "We'll talk about it later, ok?" she proposed.

The blonde leaned closer to his wife "Don't I get a word in this?" he whispered.

"Yes, but later" she whispered back, now slightly irked.

"But..."the hero said.

"Don't worry, trust me, they need to hear this" she worded "_Uff, I didn't expect this question_" she thought "let me handle this" she added whispering.

The king nodded, but not really wanting to drop the affair in that moment.

Nemeril, who had seen the king's reaction, repeated the question once more"So... are Your Majesties, Link and Midna, blessing the twili with an heir?" Nemeril inquired.

Link tried to utter something, but Midna was faster and spoke before he could reply "Yes, don't worry for that. As I already told you, an heir will take come to this realm" she stated bluntly.

"That's all your people wanted to know, Your Highness. Those are very good news, but may you allow me to ask yet another question, this time, personal?" Nemeril inquired, not being sure if he should ask his next question, for he deemed it slightly (or maybe, very) bold.

Midna raised an eyebrow as she stared at her citizen "_What could he ask now?_" she thought "Sure, go on" she commanded.

Nemeril gulped his own spit once more before uttering the question, hesitation overrunning his thoughts "Is the heir coming anytime soon?" he sheepishly asked, now regretting his question, for he thought such question was way too much.

Both, Link and Midna blushed when they heard that question. Yes, Midna was planning on having kids someday, but she wasn't really sure if this was the time. And as for what concerns to Link, he never really thought about it, maybe because it was a...delicate topic, not only for him, but for every other guy as well. People just doesn't "make heirs" without thinking about it, well, most of the time.

Midna tried to keep a steady tone in her voice, but to no avail "Th-that i-is..." she stuttered, a weird mix of worry and happiness in her mind.

"confidential" Link finished.

Nemeril now expected to receive some sort of punishment, due to the question he asked just a few moments ago "I see...I'm sorry for being this bold, I was curious. Please forgive me" he said bowing "_Crap, now I'm screwed_" he thought.

Midna, who was still blushing, waved her hand "It's fine, just leave" she commanded.

Nemeril was surprised by Midna's reaction "I will, Your Highness" he worded, and soon, he obeyed, leaving the palace.

An awkward silence imposed its presence, but got cut off when Link talked.

"Well, will you please explain this to me already?" the king demanded.

"W-what?" Midna said.

"This...heir thing, perhaps?" the king suggested, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Midna.

"C-can we drop the affair please?" she inquired "I just said those things so that guy could leave us alone" she added.

Link didn't feel comfortable with the affair, so he dropped the it "Fine" he said "that's something we should talk about later, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so, later" Midna said looking away, blushing.

Link also blushed "an heir, huh..." he worded "so...no, never mind, don't wanna talk about it now" he mentioned as he looked away from Midna.

"Yeh, yeh, knock it off already" Midna said, waving her hand _"An heir... that means...well, it almost happens yesterday anyways...I guess"_ she thought.

After a while of awkward silence, an adviser came before the couple and bowed, just like everyone else did before.

"Your Majesties, it's almost lunch time, and some members of the council are willing to discuss a few political affairs in your royal presence" the adviser stated.

"Lunch, eh?" she asked, and immediately the adviser nodded "very well then... Link?" she inquired.

The hero, who was thinking about the heir thing, heard the question "Yes?" he replied.

"Are you hungry?" she inquired.

"I'm starving!" he yelled in response, now forgetting the heir thing for a while.

The queen giggled "_He's always like that..." _Midna thought "fine, let's go" she said, standing up from the throne. Link did the same.

Thus, both headed towards the dining room. Once they got in there, they found the entire council (ten members) inside the dinning room. Their duty was to mind the political affairs of the realm, along with the ruler (or in this case, _rulers_) of the twilight. The entire council placed their gazes on Link, the new twilight king.

Link soon caught sight of those twili looking at him, every one of them seemed to be very wise and arrogant in someway.

"_great, I don't know anything about politics, and I bet these guys will want to know my opinion on some things related to useless crap_" the hero thought.

Every member of the council was sitting on a chair, next to a big table which had a lot of food on it (food which by the way, was looking nice and tasty, despite Link didn't have the most minimal idea of what those meals were). The only chairs remaining, were those of the king and queen, so both, Link and Midna, took their respective places.

Link gave a quick look a the room, not expecting to have a peaceful time within the next moments.

Every dish on the table had food on it, and of course, the forks and knives (at least, that's what Link thought they were, since they were a little bit different from the ones of the light realm) nearby. Thus, the lunch began.

"Well, enjoy" Midna worded before starting, the rest following right away.

An awkward silence imposed its presence during about thirty seconds, then it was broke by a member of the council.

"So..." he spoke "we finally have the honor to have a lunch with our new king..."he said

"Aha" Link confirmed.

"I was wondering, are Your Majesties planning on writing a new law anytime soon?" the member asked.

"Well..."Link said, but got cut off by Midna.

For some reason not quite clear, that question irked Midna "I might write a law stating _not_ to ask that, Lumavar" the queen worded threateningly as she narrowed her eyes at such member.

Lumavar, who didn't like Midna's reply, apologized and warily tried to utter his next question, watching not to ask something that could make his queen angry "I'm sorry, You Highness, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll wait to ask that question, yet, I wish to know your decision on an affair regarding the reconstruction of out realm" he said.

Midna was drinking some water (or at least, that's what it seemed to be) from a glass when she heard that "And what is it?" she demanded, then she placed the half empty glass on the table.

"I'm concerned about a very relevant factor..."Lumavar said " the color for the paint of the new walls" he added.

"_Are you kidding?What kind of politics is that?_" Link thought.

"Easy, use the same color as always" Midna worded as she sliced a piece of what it seemed to be meat.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Lumavar asked.

"Yes" Midna said as she chewed a piece of meat.

"And what's our king's opinion?" Lumavar inquired, now looking at Link.

Link thought the color of the paint for the new walls was, something quite irrelevant, but he was being asked for his opinion. Despite the fact he knew painting walls was something very easy, he didn't really know if the color of the walls in the twilight realm could cause some serious consequences whatsoever. Thus, he thought about the question for a few moments, before uttering the words to answer it "well..." he said as every member of the council stopped eating and drinking so they could listen with their full attention, which made Link uncomfortable (something that Midna didn't take long to realize) "the same color as always sounds good enough for me" he finished.

The entire council resumed their lunch, not without nodding in agreement at Link's opinion.

"It will be the same color as always then!" Lumavar stated.

Midna leaned towards Link "something wrong?" she whispered.

"Oh, uhm, no, nothing" the king said.

Midna smiled, then she resumed her lunch, so did Link. The rest of the lunch turned out to be a nice conversation between the members of the council, but as for what concerns to Link and Midna, they just ate their food in silence, neither willing to talk about what they wanted to, not in front of the council. Then Lumavar came up with yet another question for Link.

"I was wondering, will His Majesty Link be willing to represent the twilight realm in our diplomatic relationships with the light dwellers?" Lumavar inquired " Of course, once we start a serious one" he added.

Link stopped eating, not being comfortable having to mind such stuff as diplomatic relationships "Well, I believe I could" he replied "I mean, I know them better than most of you" he added.

"Excellent!" Lumavar exclaimed "With Link as our king, we might be even able to trade some very interesting goods with light realm" he added.

"_That sounds good, but still bores the hell out of me_"Link thought.

Right when Lumavar was done asking his question, another member of the council smashed his palm on the table, drawing the attention of the rest.

"I think we're forgetting something" he stated.

"And what is it, Zenack?" another member said.

Zenack pointed his finger at the king "He's a light-dweller" that made the king look at the twili, ready to talk about the affair "I don't really feel very comfortable with him as our new king!" he yelled.

This irked everyone else, but to Midna more than anyone else "Listen, Zenack, whether you like him or not, he's your king now, as well as the man I chose to marry"she stated "and you _will_ respect him as well as my decision" she added "understood?" the queen inquired.

Zenack didn't really have much support, in fact, he was the only alive twili on the entire realm who didn't like Link. Thus, he looked down, not having any choice but to obey "fine..." he growled.

"Better" Midna said, then she resumed her lunch. Link gave her a look of thanks.

When they were done, Link, Midna and the entire council, stood up and eventually, the members of the council bowed before Link and Midna, then they took their leave, heading towards the council chamber in order to mind their daily duties as members of the council. However, Lumavar spoke before leaving, right after a servant of the palace told him something that neither, Link or Midna, managed to hear.

"Your Highness Link, the twili want you to address to them. They're eager for a brief speech" Lumavar mentioned.

Link's eyes widened, he wasn't good at speeches whatsoever "Now?" he asked.

"Yes, my king" Lumavar replied.

"Oh...very well then" Link worded as he gave Midna a look of worry.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Midna said smiling and hugging him "just don't take long, ok?" she said.

"I'll try" Link said.

Lumavar gestured at a door "this way your Highness" he said.

Thus, Link followed Lumavar, not taking long to reach his destination: the royal terrace, a place used by the rulers of twilight when they desire to address to their people. As soon as Link stepped on the terrace, he caught sigh of hundreds of twili staring at him, waiting for his speech.

"_Shit! Is the whole realm listening to my speech?" _he thought.

And the whole realm was, indeed, listening his speech, even Midna, who was just behind Link, out of the sight of her people.

"Go Link, show them who's in charge now" Midna whispered from behind.

Link heard her voice, and immediately turned around "Midna!" he yelled, but not loud enough so the rest of the twili could hear him "Can't you help me with this?" he inquired.

Midna shook her head "No, the twili want to hear their king's speech, not mine" she stated.

"Fine" he mumbled, not willing to accomplish his new task, despite he had to.

Link addressed to the people of twilight, the twili."ehmmm...hello my citizens" he worded trying not to show he was kinda nervous.

"Hail the king!" the crowd replied.

"_Goddesses... now what else should I say_" the king thought.

The twili were eagerly waiting for the king's brief speech, but just a few words should be enough , for the twili were not too demanding in this aspect. Thus, Link kept talking "I believe this realm and its people are more than worthy of my services as a king. People of the twilight realm, you can be sure I'll do my best to rule this realm, as well as bring prosperity and happiness to this realm!" Link yelled.

"Long live the king!" the crowd shouted in response, cheering and clapping. Yes, that was everything they needed to hear, just that.

"_woah! Maybe I won't be a bad king after all_" Link thought as he waved at the crowd.

Then he turned back and left the terrace, just to find his wife staring at him, her arms folded across her chest as she smiled.

"What's so funny?" the hero asked.

"You still have a lot to learn, you know?" she replied.

"I suppose..." the blonde said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you more stuff about politics later" she stated "now..." she said walking towards Link "can we talk about something before you go teach the historians about your life? She inquired.

"Four hours already?" the king asked.

"Yes, time went flying" Midna replied "now, back to my point" she added.

"Sure" Link worded.

"I was thinking..." she said.

"Yes, go on" Link worded.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?"she inquired "Because I was thinking on Ordon" she mentioned.

"You really wanna get there?"the king asked "Despite Ilia?" he added.

"Yes, despite she could cause us some problems" Midna replied "_Besides, I can handle any problem she can cause" _she thought.

"Well, okay then" he said "Ordon will be" he stated.

Then a servant walked up to Link "Your Highness, the historians are ready to hold the meeting you arranged" he worded.

"Fine" Link stated.

"This way Your Highness" the servant uttered bowing and gesturing at the right direction.

"Will be back soon" the hero said taking his leave.

"You better!" Midna said as she stared at her husband walking away.

"Yeh!" the king yelled.

Soon Link was out of Midna's sight, leaving the queen alone with her thoughts.

"_Well, he shouldn't take long_" she thought.

And he didn't. Just half an hour was enough to tell the historians some of his life. Link didn't mention many details about his life, only the relevant parts. So, once he thought it was enough for that day, he dismissed the historians, telling them he would keep narrating his life, not that day, but other, when he felt like doing so.

Midna was in her room, reading a book about history by when Link opened the door and stepped in.

"See? Didn't take a long time" the hero worded as he closed the door behind him "I even had time to write a poem!" he exclaimed.

"Aha" Midna worded, closing the book she was reading and placing it on a new nearby desk she brought from another room, then she realized he said he wrote a poem "wait a second, a poem you said?"she asked.

"Yeh" the blonde replied.

"For me?" the queen demanded yelling as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Of course" the king confirmed.

"Eeeeeek!" Midna shrieked "Read it to me!" she commanded eagerly.

"Ahem, not so fast" the hero mentioned.

"What?" the queen inquired.

"I've been wondering..." the blonde said "could you tell me what happened when I passed out yesterday?" he inquired.

Midna sighed, then she spoke "Fine, I'll tell you" she replied.

_**(Flashback)**_

"You know, this bed is actually better than the one of my hou..."but the blonde didn't manage to utter the whole sentence, his wife was staring at him and in less than it takes to blink she wrapped her arms around him.

"_I got you!_" She yelled wrapping her arms around him.

Right then, Midna ripped up Link's shirt and threw it away, because she was eager to do..._something_ that wouldn't require such shirt. She heard her husband gasp, but just when she was about to carry on her plan, a ball used by the twili kids to play, impacted Link's head, causing him to pass out.

As soon as he passed out, Midna's eyes widened, worry could be seen on her face.

"Link? Link!" she worded as she shaked her husband in an attempt to wake him up, but to no avail, he won't wake up soon. Midna's face switched from worry, to frustration and then, to anger. "_Who in the name of Eternal Darkness did this?"_ she thought looking around, so she could find the responsible from ruining her moment (well, attempt of moment, since it got ruined).

She walked towards a window, and as soon as he reached it, she caught sight of a bunch of twili kids gawking at the window.

"I told you it was not a good idea to play kick-the-ball this close to the palace" one of them said.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!" another one suggested yelling.

"Yeh, run!" other twili said.

Midna tried to identify them and remember them so she could punish them for what they did, but she didn't manage to, they ran too fast "You'll pay for this!" Midna shouted as she angrily shaked her fist at the fleeing twili.

The queen sighed, and walked towards the bed, frustrated by the recent event. She stopped before getting in the bed again, and soon caught sight of the projectile that struck Link's head. She grabbed it and threw it to a window (which was open).

"Stupid kids, with their stupid passion-killing games" Midna mumbled balling her fists. But she relaxed after a couple of seconds, and then she got in the bed and looked at her husband. Big was her surprise when she found that Link was almost naked (of course, he still had the _important_ clothes on).

"_What the heck?"_ Midna thought with her eyes widened "I remember ripping up only his shirt" she mumbled.

She looked around, trying to find an answer for her interrogate. Nothing. She found no weird thing in the room, other than Link's clothes scattered all over the floor. She didn't find anything that could explain Link's almost complete loss of clothes, not until she caught sight of a dim glow on her left arm's marks.

"Ah, I guess I lost some control of my magic" she said staring at the glow, and then looking at the clothes on the floor. She didn't take long to fully understand the situation "_I knew sometimes my __subconscious can cause me to do some crazy stuff, but this is the weirdest ever_" she thought, then she sighed "_Well, I think I'll show this little trick to Link other day... but goddesses! Frigging kids! I wanted to have some fun!_" she thought. Then she grabbed Link's ripped up shirt and placed it somewhere in the bed.

Midna got in the bed, and covered herself and Link with the blankets (Link was over the bed, but not covered by any blanket, since he got knocked out). She stared at the roof of the room for a few seconds, then at Link. She smirked. How lucky she was to be married with such lad, who was polite, heroic, good person and also very handsome.

The queen stared at Link for a while, then she cuddled to him and closed her eyes. _"Well, maybe next time we won't get any interruptions whatsoever"_ she thought. The blonde's head, which was facing the roof, suddenly leaned towards Midna, still asleep. "Link..." she whispered before falling asleep next to him, her head buried in her chest.

_**(End of flashback)**_

"And that's what happened" Midna stated (eventually, she didn't tell Link a few things).

"Well, that explains a lot of things" the hero said.

"Indeed" Midna worded, hoping he wouldn't ask for details.

"Well, I can read the poem to you, however it will be later, I'll leave it on the desk, but don't read it yet" the king worded.

Midna sighed, then she spoke "Fine..." she said her arms now folded across her chest, showing she didn't like the idea of having to wait.

A silence imposed its presence, but after a couple of seconds, a servant knocked at the door.

"Your Majesties?" the servant asked from behind the door.

"Yes?" Midna said.

"Do you need something?" the servant inquired.

"uhmm... Link do you want something?" Midna asked.

The blonde shook his head "No, I'm fine" he replied.

"No, thanks! We're fine!" Midna shouted.

"Very well then" the servant said "I take my leave" he added.

Once more the silence reigned, but as always, it didn't last long. Someone else knocked at the door.

"Your Majesties?" the voice from another servant said from behind the door.

"What"? Midna said inquired.

"I wanted to tell you that we've started to paint the new walls with the colors agreed by the council" the servant stated.

"Oh, fine, it's ok" she replied "you may leave" she added.

Thus, Link and Midna were alone in their room once more.

"So, I guess we finally have some free time today, don't you think?" Midna inquired.

"Uhm...yes..." Link replied.

The queen walked up to Link, and then, she grabbed one of Link's hands and began to play with it using her own hands "Well, we could try to..."she said, her face turning a little bit red "do a new thing I had in mind for a whi..." but she didn't finish her sentence, because the same servant as before came back knocking at the door.

"Your Majesties"? He uttered from behind the door.

The queen looked at the door, still holding Link's hand"What is it now?" Midna asked, slightly irked.

"I wanted to communicate you that the nobles from the southern province have arrived" the servant said.

"Ok" Midna said "you may leave" she added.

"I take my leave" the servant said.

Midna redirected her look to Link "Now, where was I?" she asked herself "Oh, right. I wanted to..." but once again she got cut off by the same servant.

The servant knocked at the door "Your Ma..." but he didn't end his sentence, because Midna fired a magic bolt at the door, blowing it up (fortunately for the servant, he wasn't injured).

The queen stared at the twili servant, her eyes narrowed "Don't bother us anymore, understood?" she yelled "no door will shield you next time" she added.

"Y-yes Your Highness" the servant babbled.

"And call someone to fix this door!" the queen commanded shouting.

"O-of course" the servant stuttered, then he left the couple alone.

Link, who was staring dumbfounded at the scene, couldn't help but to wide his eyes due to the ferocity of his wife. Midna soon caught sight of this, so she calmed down.

She released Link's hand "Oh, sorry, a little outburst there" she said, scratching the back of her neck as she giggled.

"Okaaaaaay" Link say raising an eyebrow "Anyways, what were you saying?" the king asked

"Oh my!" she worded "I-I forgot" Midna grabbed her chin and pondered the situation "hmm...never mind, but you know...I'm a little bit bored" she worded _"yeh, I'm bored, but actually that frigging servant ruined what I had in mind. Jeez! What does it take to have some private time these days? Never mind, I don't feel like going romantic now. I'll turn Link into a wolf for a while, hehehehe_"she thought "Let's play something!" the queen suggested yelling not very loud.

"What game?" the king asked

Midna smiled mischievously as she pulled out something from her robes "well, you'll find out soon enough..." she stated.

"Wha...? Link babbled, but soon caught sight of what was his wife pulling out from her robes "Oh, no... no, no, no" Link worded upon seeing the crystal she used to turn him into a wolf. "Midna, don't do it..." Link added, now taking a few steps back from her wife.

Midna gave one step, two steps, three steps towards the blonde... "Aww, come on wolfie!" she said

"just a few moments..." she added, now a few inches away from Link.

"I don't wanna be a wolf right now" the hero mentioned "Can't we play something else?" he added.

Midna grinned evilly "No..." she replied "Now, get over here" she said beckoning him with a finger "Be a good boy" she commanded in a soft and mischievous voice.

Link, who was staring at his wife, uttered a few words in response "Ehmm... you know what Midna?" he said "No way!" he yelled as he began to run away from her as fast as he could.

"Link!" Midna shouted, crystal in hand "Get back here!" she yelled.

"Nah!" Link exclaimed while fleeing from his wife, who was now chasing after him, not very far away from him.

They ran throughout the whole palace. Their own room, the dinner room, the main hall, the palace's courtyard, etc. After running after Link during about thirty minutes (eventually, drawing the attention from guards, servants, nobles and other twili alike), Midna finally managed to corner the hero (since Link didn't know the palace as well as Midna, he committed the mistake of taking an inconvenient way for his current situation).

Midna had a hand placed on a nearby wall, she was panting heavily, but managed to smile triumphantly "You run really fast, wolfie" she said "but you're not getting anywhere now" she added.

"Ah, come on Midna!" the blonde worded "I don't feel like being a wolf right now" he added.

Midna narrowed her eyes at him "I. Don't. Care!" she yelled as she tried to touch Link's forehead with the crystal, but Link grabbed her wrists and both began to struggle.

"Don't wanna!" the king shouted, trying to convince Midna.

"Don't care!" the queen shouted back, determined to carry out her plan.

Yes, she was used to being the dominant person in that relationship, maybe because unlike Link, she grew up giving orders every day (something that she liked quite a lot). They struggled for a while, every moment seemed like if Midna was about to accomplish her goal. After a few moments, they tripped each other's feet, falling to the ground, Link on top of Midna. Both panting by then. They looked at each other's eyes, trying to figure out which one was gonna be the other's next movement in that little strife they had.

Still grabbing her wrists so she couldn't try anything, the blonde spoke"Will you knock it off already?" he inquired, his blue eyes staring at her wife's red ones.

She looked at the hero's eyes, for a moment, she lost herself in them, forgetting her previous purpose "..." she uttered no word.

"So...?" the king asked, releasing his grip on Midna's wrist just a little bit "are you giving up this madness?" he added.

Midna raised an eyebrow and then she smiled "I still have a card to play, wolfie" she mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" was the only thing the Link managed to utter.

Midna snapped her fingers, and as soon as she did, some sort of shock-wave blew Link away, causing him to smash himself against a wall with a thud.

Midna stood up, and began to walk up to Link. When she reached Link, she fell on her kneels right in front of him, her face maybe two or three inches away from his.

She grinned mischievously "I win" she stated, then she placed the crystal on Link's forehead, turning him into a wolf.

Link looked at his body then barked, but since Midna had some sort of experience when it came to understand him in this form, she had no problem at communicating with him "I told you I didn't want to!" then, the wolf growled.

Midna smirked and began to pet him behind his left ear "Easy wolfie" she worded, then she giggled.

"Do you really think petting me like that will conv..."Link said in his wolf speak, but soon he shut up when he realized he was enjoying being petted "feels good..." he mentioned.

"I thought you would like it" she worded "Now, I found something you may like even more..."she added, rummaging in her robes.

"What is it?" Link inquired.

"This" Midna said as she showed Link something that looked like a Frisbee. And actually, it was, indeed, a Frisbee, though not made of plastic.

Link's eyes widened when he caught sight of the object. For some reason he couldn't utterly understand, he felt the need to chew that thing. So he began to yap over and over, demanding his wife to give him the so-called object.

"Ok, ok, I'll give it to you!"Midna exclaimed between laughter "But first, to the courtyard" she commanded.

And so they left their current spot, heading towards the courtyard. Once they got in there, Midna threw the Frisbee to a decent distance, then she stared at Link as he dashed towards the flying object.

She couldn't help but laugh at this. The grey wolf didn't take long to catch it and get back to Midna. He was chewing it over and over,his head facing the ground, and for some reason, he was using his paws to hit the Frisbee.

"Fine, Link. That's enough" Midna said "Give it to me" she added.

Link raised his head, then he began to growl at Midna. Apparently, he really liked the Frisbee.

"Liiiiiiink, give it back" Midna commanded as she grabbed the Frisbee and tried to pull it out of Link's mouth, but to no avail, he had a strong grip on it.

The wolf growled even more, not willing to give Midna the Frisbee.

"Give it back!" Midna exclaimed.

He stopped growling and this time, the wolf obeyed . Hoping to get the Frisbee back, Link used his best puppy face, lowing his head a little. There was no need to use sounds, the expression on his face said it all. "Can I play some more with it?" he tried to say with his look.

Eventually, Midna caught sight of Link's endeavor to get back his new toy "No Link, no more Frisbee for now" she stated as she scolded him, shaking one of her fingers in front of his face .

But Link was not willing to give up, he wanted the Frisbee, so he tried to make Midna feel all the pity he could. His face was like: pretty please, Mid?.

The Queen stared at the wolf "awww... that's so cu..." but she didn't end her sentence. She shook her head twice, like trying to brush off the thought from her mind " No!" she yelled "That's not gonna work" she worded.

Seeing it was of no use, he stopped trying to convince his wife with that puppy face he used. Then he sat and looked down.

Midna sighed after she caught sight of this, then she spoke "Jeez, you really like this thing, wolfie" she said as she looked at the Frisbee "You can play with it other day, if you wish" she added, trying to cheer him up.

When he heard that, Link couldn't help but to knock down Midna and begin to lick her face over and over, probably because he was happy he was getting the Frisbee back, someday.

"Ewww! Knock it off wolfie! I don't want your spit all over my face!" Midna yelled trying to cover her face from Link's assault.

The wolf stopped his assault and then he sat on the ground, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, fine, I guess I should turn you back into human" Midna worded, then she turned him back into human, pulling out the crystal from him.

"Well, that was funny I guess" Link said once he recovered his human form.

"Yeh, but there was no need to lick my face like that" Midna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that" he mentioned.

She raised an eyebrow while she looked at him "aha, you act a little bit wild when you're a wolf" she stated.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yes, like if you really were _thinking_ as a wolf" she replied.

"Sorry if that causes you problem" he worded as he scratched the back of his neck.

Midna giggled "It's fine" she said while heading towards a nearby bench, then she stared at Link, a look of amusement on her face "We had fun" she worded "But we will have even more for sure" she added.

"Yes!" he yelled, but then he stared at his wife with a curious look on his face "wait a second, what kind of fun are we talking about, exactly?" the blonde asked as he sat next to his wife.

Midna leaned close to the hero, then she hugged him and buried her head in his chest "You'll find out soon enough..." she worded "Let's just say it involves food... at the beginning at least" she added.

"Well, that sounds a little bit odd, but never mind" he stated, then he hugged his wife.

They remained like that for a while, not even moving a little bit, until Midna came up with a question.

She looked at him, still hugging him "Link?" she uttered.

"Yes?" he said, his eyes fixed on Midna's.

"Do you like to be king?" she inquired.

"Ehm...I guess" he uttered, not really expecting that question, but he managed to come up with an answer "I mean, it's sorta hard, but I still I can handle it" he replied "well, that's it, as long as you help me, because I'm kinda new at this politic thing" he added.

Midna smirked at this "Oh, you'll always have more than my help" she stated, then she buried her head on his chest once more.

Thus, they remained like that, cuddling to each other as the time to finish that day slowly arrived. What they were thinking about all that time? Perhaps they were thanking the goddesses for allowing them to be together, maybe they were thinking about what to do at the next day or maybe they were just enjoying that moment. Nonetheless, one thing is certain: both were to enjoy happiness for the rest of their lives, together.

**And that's how it ends (this fic, not my ideas... maybe I'll turn this into a saga, who knows)...**

**Random reader: that's it?**

**Me: yup.**

**Random reader: I wanted to read more.**

**Me: don't worry, you will .Though, not sure if it will be a sequel to this fic**

**Random reader: Really?**

**Me: You bet! **

**Random reader: soon?**

**Me:oh, uhm, how soon is "soon"?**

**Random reader: a couple of seconds?**

**Me: ...not _that_ soon.**

**Random reader: and what about...?**

**Me: anyways! Back to the author note.**

**Well, this one was longer than my previous fics, I hope it turned out quite well. And I wanna thank you, my fellow readers, for reading this far. The review button is right there, in case you want to say (or write, whatever) something. Have a nice day. Ah,...I'm getting my mint ice cream! Sabeee!**

**Random reader: can I have some?**

**Me: No.**

**Random reader: :(**

**Me: *tasting his mint ice cream* mmmmmmhhh.**

**Random reader: you're so mean, dude...**

**Me:*sighs* Yes, but I have my mint ice cream, so I don't give a damn.**

**Random reader: ...**

**Me: *still tasting his mint ice cream* hehehehe, :) . Until next time readers!**


End file.
